Porcelain Doll
by prettysorrow
Summary: Alyssa Meets Alek On her first night of work.
1. Chapter 2

Alek pulled back from feeding on this insignificant human. His green eyes stared down in wonder and awe at her. She had fainted from the blood he had taken, and the stress of being overwhelmed. He chuckled to himself, these humans never left him surprised. Though her blood hummed through his body, he shuddered in delight. She tasted off. Innocent?. He shrugged his shoulders and picked her up moving her over to the bed and laid her down. He stared over at the human before picking up his lap top and went back to messaging his child Kathleen 2gud4u: *ding*  
2gud4u: *ding*  
2gud4u: Alek? where the hell did you go now? You better not be fucking!

He chuckled rolling his eyes. Kathleen was always impatient.

AlekLacroix: Relax, dear one, no im not fucking, although my apologies for being.. indisposed. There were pressing matters.

2gud4u: So tell me how does she taste? And have you figured out who the spy was? Or who sent him?

AlekLacroix: No, I have not, and I would really appreciate not to speak of these matters online. Ill discuss this when i arrive at your house. tomorrow night. Goodnight Kathleen.

I signed off before she could respond. She really was starting to annoy him. I had pressing matters to attend to then deal with her. I stared over at the young girl who started moving in her sleep. She broke out in a cold sweat and started shaking. How odd this creature was. Which that reminded me, Her mind couldn't be tampered with. I had never felt anything like it. I could always put thoughts, and control peoples actions, and today when she refused and tried fighting him off. Oh it was almost to much for him to contain his beast. And gods her scent. Apples and the hint of vanilla it was enough to drive me into blood lust.

Alyssa's P.O.V

I jumped sitting upright in with a loud gasp escaping my lips. My head still groggy from my dreams. I always did hate reliving the past and tonight was no exception. When my eyes finally did focus, the previous struggle entered my mind and i jumped from the bed, running into the living room. I didn't have time to make it to the door when I felt cool arms wrap around me from behind jerking her up against a stone cold, hard body. I shuddered and screamed and kicked "Let me go! now!" I struggled harder and kicked him in the shin. I would not die. Not tonight. He let out a grunt and laughed as my body rubbed against his. I felt his growing erection and I ceased all movements scared of what he was going to do next "p p please let me g go I won't say anything to anyone I swear" she cried desperately just wanting to get away from this horrible man. I was so terrified of what he was going to do when I felt him pick me up like a sack of potatoes and throw me over his shoulders.

Alek's P.O.V.

I threw the human onto the bed, not really angry, just highly frustrated. I watched as she scrambled off the bed and ran to the lamp. I ran to her side to quick for humans to see and took the lamp from her hand. She gasped and stuttered. She fell to the floor breaking into hard sobs. I rolled my eyes and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch. I sat down on the coffee table staring into her eyes, willing her to stop crying. She only cried harder.  
This was not working out the way I planned. I felt her warm palm slam into my face. It didn't hurt or sting. Just the fact that this human had the audacity to hit me! My fangs slid out and I hissed at her " Stop this non sense now! If I wanted you dead you would be!" she shrieked. My ears were already starting to hurt. "Please Alek, I know that im not exactly the perfect person in the world.. But please just let me go, I won't tell anyone about you I swear!" she cried covering her face into her hands. I always hated when women cried in front of me. It made me feel human. Almost. I let out an exasperated sigh and pulled her close to me and held her. " Shh child, I won't harm you." She shuddered and I waited patiently for her sobs to stop. She looked up at me with those questioning blue eyes "Why?" I was taken back by the simple question. I didn't know why. I had killed human's for less that what she had done. She had hit me. I sighed and looked down at her " Honestly I don't know. But you have my word that I wont harm you" she snorted " Ha! You expect me to believe you!" she pulled her hair to the side and pointed to the to puncture wounds that my fangs had inflicted on her. I rolled my eyes " I needed to feed" I stated simply "and your not dead" she jumped up " I am not some thing that you can pick up of f of the street and use me as your meal!" She screamed at me " No, but you were selling your body, you came willingly, and you also got paid quiet well. You are also not dead" I stated not caring about her. It was the truth. She slumped back down onto the couch and folded her arms over her chest "Can I leave now?" I shook my head solemnly " No I need to know why I can't break into your perplexing mind. I can usually control thought's and emotions. I can even make you forget that this ever happened. But not you. And that my dear is the problem." A small laugh escaped her lips at the situation "well it's nice to know that said big vampire can't control me. Well at least not my mind." A sad smile played against her plump lips. She would be pretty but right now she looked like a complete mess. Her hair was frizzed and her makeup had smeared leaving black streaks down her cheeks. She blushed as she saw that I was staring at her. "I still won't say anything. No one would believe me anyway. I would get locked up in the loony." she rolled her eyes " I probably should be. This can't be real" she stated then looked back up at me. "Then again I guess it can." she stood up and picked up her bag that was near the door " If that is all Mr. Alek I hope you have a wonderfull evening" She stated calmly. I knew better. I could hear her heart pounding rapidly out of fear. The room stunk of it. I ran to her and picked her up by her shoulders " I haven't dismissed you, your not going anywhere for." I looked down at my watch it was only 11pm " another five or so hours" her mouth dropped to the floor. A smug smile came across my lips I leaned over and breathed in her scent. God she didn't smell like a human. Nor did she taste like one. "what are you?" I asked again. I was completely perplexed by this creature. "I. am. Alyssa. A human. Not a vampire" she stated sarcastically. She apparently didn't know what she was. This was quiet intriguing. I had paid for her I might as well get some pleasure out of her. I leaned in and kissed her lips, they reminded me of rose petals. Soft. Silky. She hesitated and pulled away " What exactly do you think your doing?" I hissed and leaned in kissing her neck she shuddered and jumped off the couch " I paid for you I do believe that I am going to enjoy your body" Her mouth gaped open and she blushed furiously "You know for a hooker, you sure do ask a lot of questions, and you don't act like one either." she blushed again.  
"I.. Well tonight is my first night.." she murmured and my eyes widened. Now this really was interesting. "Well, I will be your first. At this I mean" She looked down and sat down next to me. She only nodded her head. "Relax Doll. I said I wouldn't hurt you, I promise you'll enjoy this." I kissed her lips passionately before she had time to resist. I swept my tongue into her mouth. Gods she was sweet. She teased my tongue with hers and wrapped her small arms around me. I growled and pulled her onto my lap. I ran my hands down her back then back up. Starting to unzip the back of her shirt.

"there's a crack on the mirror and a blood stain on the bed" my phone was ringing. How unfortunate. I growled and pulled away from her sweet lips and answered my phone "what?" I snapped. "Well I hope I didn't interrupt anything master." I growled deeply " spit it out Kathleen, This better be worth it." I heard her tinkling laugh then she sobered. "We have him." If I had a heart it would have stopped. I jumped up and slammed my phone shut and looked over at Alyssa. Her eyes were wide and confused. "Come we are leaving" She shook her head furiously "No way, I am leaving" I growled again and pushed her into the couch "You are coming with me even if I have to drag you. I wasn't finished with you and now my plans are ruined." She nodded meekly and stood up. Her eyes were wide with fright now. I sighed "Don't fear. And don't speak when we get to where we are going" she didn't say anything but nodded her head. This might be easier that what I thought. I watched as she put on her heels and picked up her bag with the money. "Come" I held my hand out to her and she took it. I Put my jacket around her " I can't have you looking like a harlot when we get there." she frowned "What exactly is there? Kathleen's home. Now don't ask anymore questions" I snapped and walked into the hallway and down to the elevator. Tonight kept getting more and more interesting. 


	2. Chapter 1

Today was just like another day, school then home. You would think that after growing up around the fighting that you would just except it. I sighed and opened the door exhausted from school, and its never ending procession of not learning anything useful. At least for me. Opening the apartment door i scanned the house. Dishes were piled high in the sink plates, glasses, and food was scattered all across the living room Great. I sighed and walked to my bedroom, somewhat slamming the door. I could hear my parents arguing as usual. I just wish that i could close my eyes and it would just go away. My room isn't that much to look at just a win size bed, Small brown dresser. Black comforter. Just a blank room. Beige walls. Empty. No posters or drawing like normal teenagers.

I tried once, a year ago, to have a single poster only to have my stepfather hit me and rip the paper off the wall. From that day on i just decided that blank nothing would suit me well. I laid on the bed closing my blue eyes wishing that i could just escape from this place. Wait, place isn't even the right word. Hell is. "She's your daughter! She is seventeen! its time for her to start working the street! she need to put money in this house!" John, my stepfather was yelling at my mom. I sighed letting the tears roll down my face. Tonight i would be forced to make money the only way that was allowed. At least in this house.

My door slammed open and John stormed into the room "Alyssa! get your ass up! lets go you got to get ready! now!" I stood up moving away from the bed and tilted my head up looking at him. John was about 5'9 and me being a small 4'9 i had to strain my neck to look up at him. He was completely bald, with beady brown eyes and a goatee. I guess he thought it looked good on him He was a chunky old man. Being 55 and married to my 35 year old mom looked real bad on him. "for what? to be a whore?" i screamed at him my anger over riding the shame i felt. I was greeted with a hard slap against my face "You disrespectful whore! that's all you'll be good for! you hear me!" he pushed me onto the floor, then kicked me. " We supported you with food and a roof over your head for 17 years! it's time you got your own business going!" I stood up on wobbly knee's. I didn't know what to say, so i kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get hit again. Walking to the bathroom i stared into my reflection.

I used to think i was pretty but with my blonde frizzy hair pulled into a pony tail, and a porcelain white face. I didn't think so. I was always pale, I guess that would never change. I was skinny, not from eating disorders. Just from not eating. They hardly put food in the house so the only time i ate was when i was at school. That is if I had the money. I sighed and pulled off the blue faded worn sweater and threw it to the side. Everything i had was old and hung on me. I stared at myself. Bruises were on my arms from being shaken and already I had a nasty mark on the side of my cheek, I didn't know how i was going to cover that up. My mom walked in. "hey honey" she stared down at the floor. I greeted her with silence. "Well let's see what we can do for you ok?" she put her make up bag on the counter and went to work on my face. " Momma I want to run away" i mumbled out softly. She hushed me putting her hand across my mouth " Don't let John hear you say that! he'll kill you!" she said in a hushed angry whisper. I simply nodded. I had come to the fact that i would have to do this years ago. My mom stared at me with concern. Her hair was brown and loose. She would have been pretty a long time ago. The wrinkles were heavy around her eyes, she had dark bags under them. She had even put on some weight. My mom had me when she was 18. She was young and reckless, and well here i came.

"I don't know why you argue with him, it's not going to change the fact of anything.." she whispered, putting on a dark colored red lipstick on my lips. I stared into my reflection again gasping. I didn't look like a 17 year old anymore. I looked like a jezebel. Black eyeliner lined my eyes, pink blush around my cheeks, Fake long eyelashes. Green eyeshadow. I always hated makeup. If i didn't look like this it made me feel nasty. The lips though, it stuck out as if to say " this is who you are!" I mentally cursed took my hand and lead me off into my room.

"Now we got to find you something to wear" She rummaged around in my closet for a few minutes. I didn't have a lot of clothes. Not enough money. I used to get picked on at school, until i started sticking up for myself. I was the outcast always in fights. I didn't even bother with homework anymore. It was useless. I was never going to amount to anything. I guess after being told that all your life you get used to it. "Alyssa!" My mom snapped at me. I turned towards her. She held a pair of skin tight leather pants and a red and blue bikini top that had black tassels hanging down to my belly button. "This is sure to work for you." To me it looked like i was advertising, asking for trouble. Then again I guess I was.

She walked out my room somewhat stomping off. " I have to get ready" she muttered before slamming my door shut. Me and her never really had a good relationship. I respected her because she was my mother that was that. I took off my bra and baggy jeans and put on my outfit slowly dredging the fact that i had to be a whore tonight. I stared into the mirror mirror, Why can't i be pretty? and have a nice family. This wasn't me. I didn't look like this. I looked about 22. I prayed that i would get picked up by the cops tonight. I might even just walk up to one. I changed the though quickly. That would be stupid. I was going to be watched tonight. I knew it.

Walking out to the living room, John gasped in delight "Yeah girl, you go out there and make your momma and me proud" He approved of the look. I let a forced smile out " I'll do my best" "Your damn right you will girl, now get on out there" he slurred his words together. Stupid drunk.I put on a pair of clear six inch stilletto's. My mom's. She had pretty stuff. Not had the same size foot thankfully. I walked down the run down apartment stairs. We lived in the ghetto.

My mom had taught me for years wear not to get caught at. I walked down the boulivard. The sun had set and the sky was now a dark gray, going black. The stars would be showing , But in Chicago the lights were so bright, what stars where there, you could never see. I got a couple horn honks. I smiled and motioned for them but they drove off. I saw my mom's car pull off down the road. They were watching me great.

I put more of an effort into it and swung my hips a little more. A car pulled to the side and rolled down his window following me as i walked "Hey sweetheart, you got a name?" I smiled pleasantly at him. He was in his 40's with a receding hair line. Nasty yellow teeth and he was kinda chubby. oh well, beggars can't be choosers. My heart pounded hard into my chest. "Depends sweetheart. You got cash?" He snickered to himself "Darling i think you'll do." He stated matter of factly. I frowned "What do you mean by that?" He laughed softly. His laugh sent shivers down my spine, this wasn't a good man. I knew if i didn't take him that i would be beat later. " Well darlin'" he spoke with a southern drawl " You won't be for me, but for my master" I frowned at that and tried not to laugh "Master? Honey i think you got the wrong girl" He stopped the car and pulled out his wallet. I stopped and turned towards him beind over into the window " Listen Darlin' i got cash" He flashed several hundred dollar bills at me. My eyes widened, that was more that my mom made in a week. I nodded and got into the old Toyota.

He smirked "Darlin' we are going to the nice part of town, Ill pay for you till about 4 am" My eyes widened at that " Um you'll return my right here? At this same exact spot right?" He laughed "Darlin' your new at this aincha?" He slurred the words together in that southern drawl again. I stared dumbly at me and flicked my blonde hair over my shoulder " I don't know what your talking about" He snickered "Oh yeah, He is going to like you, your fiesty" I rolled my eyes" Well can we get this show on the road?" I snapped at him not meaning to. My heart was racing and i wasn't sure i was ready for this. I had never consentually had sex with anyone.

He nodded and drove off. I watched the street signs and people pass by. He turned on the radio, I guess to keep from a conversation.I sighed and slouched into the car seat. He pulled up to the Hard Rock Hotel. I heard of this place. It was fucking expansive. My eyes widened and i resited the urge for my jaw to drop. He scoffed " Not what your used to huh?" He asked me. I merely shook my head and swallowed. He laughed and got out the car and motioned for me to. I got out and watched as the valet took the car and drove off.

"Here" He stuffed a card key into my hand "room 318" I shook my head " Oh hell no, I don't know what kind of shananagins you think your pulling, but money first" He rolled his eyes and handed me a small what looked like purse. I opened it slowly and stared at the money that was inside. It had to be at least a grand. He pushed on my shoulders "Aite now go. " He stopped " oh one more thing, that is only half you'll stay if you want the rest" I nodded numbly i could run but i didn't know my way back home.

I walked with shaky legs into the hotel getting nasty looks from the people around. I knew i looked trashy, but this was my job. I sauntered into the hotel starring my eyes I could feel got as big as was huge! I continued walking trying not to stammer as i asked for directions to the elevator. The man simply rolled his eyes and pointed to the elevator. I walked up to it and paused, scared to touch the button but pushed up and walked into the elevator. Luckily there wasn't anyone around so i wouldn't get stared at. I hated that. Made me feel even more dirty than what i was. I walked down the hall looking at the numbers mumbling along " 312, 314, 316, 318. " I stopped and forced my rapidly beating heart to slow. Gathering the courage i could i knocked.

" Come in" A husky voice answered. Well that was an appealing voice. It scent shuddered down my spine. Sliding the key into the lock i opened it. I didn't see anyone so i walked into the bedroom. My breath hitched as i stared at the 6'3... Model? He had to be. His shirt was off slung to the side, He was wearing black slacks and his shoes were off. I didn't think feet could be sexy, but this man just reeked Sex god. He had brown hair that hung to his shoulders his head was down as he typed away at his computer. I tried to focus on the speed but it was uncomparable. I was barely able to manage watching his fingers move. "Um sir?" I stammered my voice breathy. He stared up and our eyes met. My heart raced harder and faster than ever before. I thought it was going to jump out my chest. A smirk crossed his masculine features. He had green eyes. Im talking brilliantly green, emerald green. "I take it you are who i sent Max after" I only nodded.

"Well, it seems he can do something right" I frowned and walked closer. He raised his hand and motioned for the chair next to the bed "Sit please" I stared blankly at him "Um?I thought.. " He cut me off, his features not showing off any emotion" I understand what you thought and we may get to that but for now, sit. " I nodded and swallowed loudly and sat down on the plushy brown chuckled " You can calm down i won't bi" He stopped himself a full smile crossing his face. He had a wolf like grin. Beautifull white teeth. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. I mean i didn't think he was going to hurt me. "Bi?" I questioned him " Hurt you i meant" He muttered in that same husky tone. His eyes met mine staring hard into them "Tell me your name." It wasn't a question but a command "Um.." I gulped again" I think we should just stick to ms, and sir and mr. "I said as bravely as i could before i could blink he was infron of me staring into my eyes. And he started laughing " How interesting, Very well my name is Alek" He didn't bother with a last name. I blushed and looked down. I was acting like a virgin. " My name is Alyssa " I finally admitted. He smiled again" Pleasure" He picked up my hand and brushed a kiss across the top of it. I blushed again.

This guy was sweet. " So.. Um Alek.. When do we start, uh. You know?" I was turning a dark red i could feel my cheeks heating up. He smirked and pulled the chair closer to him " Close your eyes" I nodded and shut them. I was shaking hard. He leaned in and brushed a kiss across my lips. It was pleasant and sent a jolt through my body. He kissed lower, my jaw. then collar then neck. I shuddered hard not knowing what to do as he licked the side of my neck. It was sending all kinds of pleasure through my body. Things i had never even felt before. My eyes snapped open as i felt a sharp stabbing pain and i cried out. He pulled my head to the side as i tried pulling and pushing him off of me. He bit me!


End file.
